Celestial Quest
by Alex Stormfly
Summary: When Lisanna returns from Edolas everything changes for Lucy. Team Natsu starts to neglect her and even had the decency to kick her off the team. Then Lucy decides to leave Fairy tail and go train. She wants to be strong enough to beat team natsu all by herself. Will she give up hope and stop trying, or complete her mission? Find out in the new fanfic Celestial Quest!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry for spelling errors. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Narrator P.O.V

Everything in fairy tail was going great. Team Natsu was thriving in power and magic wise have gotten so much stronger. Lucy couldn't contain her love for fairy tail because it was overwhelming. This is the most happy she has been in years, and nothing can make her mood go down in the dumps. Evrything changes when lisanna returns form Edolas. Lucy is glad to learn to get to know a new fairy tail member but soon realizes that they all care much more about lisanna than Lucy.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu, me and the others all just got back from a job which was very successful . As we walk into the guild hall we see some girl name lisanna while I just heard of her because she was presumed dead natsu, gray, and erza all ran up and hugged her. Happy was so happy to see her he flew over there and they flew around the guild hall! As they introduced me to her she seemed like a nice irl so I thought hey why not maybe me and lisanna can become good friends. Hi im lucy I said to her, she replied hi im lisanna you must be new here? Right? Yeah its only been about a year I said. As weeks went on me and lisanna friendship never was able to work. My team would always talk about the memories they all had I usually walk away when they do that because I don't have a clue what they are speaking of. One day while I was walking into fairy tail I didn't see my team anywhere. Since I was confused, I went to talk to Mira. Mira have u seen natsu and the others today? I said. Yes they went out on a job this morning they should be returning very soon. Ok thanks I said. I waited for about three hours. After the three hours I got up to go get a job but when I was looking at the job requests they all walked in. I approached them to ask them why they didn't have me come, but when I got closer I saw lisanna with them! They left me out and took her! It turns out that they were gonna come and get me to go but lisanna insisted that she will go and support so they wont "disturb" me. Whatever that means.

Natsu P.O.V

Hey Luce! We missed u this morning. She responded yeah I know I felt let out, she said. Oh im so sorry Lucy I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I replied quickly. Eh let bygones be bygones she said. After that we all sat down at the bar and I shared all the details of my mission with her and she seemed very interested. I even told her how me and lisanna did a unison raid. I told her it was the most amazing thing ever. Then how on the way back me her and happy stopped to all eat fish together while erza stood outside with gray sharing her stories of being an "actress". This as one of my favorite jobs I have ever done, too bad u missed it Luce atleast there is also next time.

Narrator P.O.V

What lucy never saw coming is that team natsu haven't brought her on a job in over a couple months. In three months lucy has just been doing solo jobs sometimes wendy joined but mostly it was all her. Her emotions were feeling in the dumps ever since natsu and the others were not taking her places. They even stopped talking to Lucy! She could walk by and no communication could occur. Only on one afternoon had a huge toll on lucy forever.

Lucy P.O.V

It has been very depressing at the guild lately for me. My team won't even talk to me anymore all they do is surround lisanna all the time. The only good part of me not sharing jobs with them is more money and my celestial spirit magic is has grown with tremendous power. But I would rather have my friends than these two things. One afternoon I was surprised to see my whole team approach me expect wendy I was a little confused. Erza decided to talk for them all. What she said to me I will never forget. Erza Scarlet one of my best friends in fairy tail told me that hey want me off the team so lisanna could join. She also said u never speak to any of us anymore. I responded with u guys never speak to me! Byt erza said lucy I will not accept this attitude from you! I am not asking u to never come back or anything im just saying it would be best if u weret on the team. All of a sudden I couldn't control myself tears just ran down my face like a fast flowing stream. Natsu said Luce everything will be ok. I yelled back saying no it wont I don't want anything to do with you guys! If u will treat me this bad don't even talk to me anymore! I soon ran off into the masters office.

Macorav P.O.V

As I hear a knock on my door I yell come on in its open. The next thing I see is a horrible sight. Lucy one of my children sobbing with tears. I soon ask her what's wrong and she fills me in on everything. I Wanted to go out there and yell at all the bozos for making her feel like this when we are all family! She then tells me she wants to leave Fairy Tail. I try to convince her out of it but nothing will work. She says she is leaving for five years to get strong and she will return then. Before she takes off I use a vanishing spell on her guild mark and it disappears. It makes me cry that one of my children=n is leaving me and the family but that her choice. I say to her I can't wait to see her again and see how much her strength has grown. As I give her a final hug she steps out of my office and I see her give the fairy tail signal. It brought tears to my eye.

Narrator P.O.V

As she walks out the guild hall doors people see her guild mark has disappeared. Some people didn't notice like team natsu but everyone else did.

Lucy P.O.V

As I sat on the train all alone two of my spirits used their own magic to come and keep me company. It was Loke and shockingly Aquarius came to keep me company. She said that she is here just because Leo (loke) convinced me but I knew she wanted to be with me deep down. We just talked the whole train ride. They even offered me to come stay in the Celestial spirit world but I politely declined. We even talked about my future plans and how I am going to train. I told them I don't know we will ee what life throws at us.

Makarov P.O.V

Meanwhile back at the guild… You numskulls! How dare you make someone leave the guild! How could you be so heartless?! Also natsu, erza, and gray how could you betray your teammate like that. Then I saw what I would've never expected. Everyone in the whole guild was crying because of lucys leave. I asked them y team natsu is crying but they said we never wanted her to leave. While I countered back you should've treated her nicely! After a while the crying g stopped but the guild had a depressing mood to it.

**Authors Notes:**

**Wow team natsu have really turned the tables. First they want Lucy gone but now they are upset? Find out in next chapter where life turns Lucy too. This took about two days to write so I can write stories pretty fast. So if this turns out to be a success then except more chapters and stories to come. This is also my first fanfic I have ever written so I hope you like it. Again sorry for any mispronunciations and spelling errors. **

**-Alex Stormfly **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guild has been in a depressing mood ever since Lucy left. Mira isn't smiling as much as she usually does, Natsu and Gray aren't constantly beating each other up, and Erza even stopped eating strawberry cake because strawberries reminded her of Lucy for some strange reason.

Lucy POV

Its been lonely without everyone especially Levy. I miss my best friend the most. I am only a week into my training and too my surprise I have grown a lot as a mage. I can now fight close combat, thanks to Capricorns great teachings. My celestial spirits are really helping me train. I now stay in Acalypha Town with my father. He is trying to turn his life around and learn how to be a good dad and he is doing very well. When he goes to work at Love and Lucky I go roam around the town training with my spirits. Aquarius mad me hold my breath underwater for three minutes, I don't know f she was trying to kill me or boost my lung capacity of air. Just thinking of it makes me laugh.

Natsu POV

Guys duck! I just missed a shadow ball thrown at me by a dark mage. Me and Gray, Erza, and Lisanna are facing a dark guild called Black Widow. Everyone is trying their hardest but its not enough. Lisanna turn into satan soul or something useful! I heard Erza yell. But I can't lisanna called back. Lisanna is a strong mage but sometimes her animal spirits don't always follow through. Oh wait I got it! Lucy call on Gemini and use Urano Metria! Oh wait I forgot shes not here. I lost focus for a while just thinking about how much I miss Lucy.

Erza POV

Requip! Heavens Wheel Armor! I fended off these dark mages with my flying swords. Guys we need to perform a unison raid or we need a strong attack to take them out in numbers! None of us can perform a unison raid! They all shouted back. Well give it a try Natsu and Gray you should be able to do it you guys have a close brotherly bond. While you guys work on that ill start dealing with the grunts even more. Requip! Lightning Empress Armor! Now Lightning strike!

Lisanna POV

Natsu lets do a unison raid since we are close and we will get married one day. Lisanna focus! Screamed Erza. But natsu wanna try? Sure he responded. Animal Soul Wings! I screamed. As I float in the air. Natsu jump up and I catch him. Natsu surrounds his body with flames and use dragon slayer secret arts planetary flames. In the process I was burned and I dropped him an it was a failure. Erza shouted stop messing around! As she was attacked and bruised badly she screamed retreat! Then we ran back to the guild to heal our injuries.

Three Years Past

Lucy POV

Wow Loke I have made so much progress. I can now summon three spirits at once and can use urano metria at free will. Also I learned a few heavenly body magic spells. Im no where near the level of Jellal but I picked up quite a few tricks. Ive finally decided to go up against my old team and show them what im made of. My name has gotten around Fiore but people have been calling me Lucky Star. I like it it brings a good vibe.

Macorav POV

Its been three years I wonder when Lucy will return. She said she will come back and test her strength whatever that means.

Narrator POV

Fairy tail is going back to how it was just very slowly. All of a sudden the doors open with a bang and in walks a girl with golden hair and almost has a glow to her. It almost looks like stars are surrounding her.

Lucy POV

Team Natsu! I have returned from my training and I am here to fight you all! All I heard was whispers sayng is she crazy? Or has she lost all sences of mind? But there was silence till Levy and Wendy ran up to me and hugged me. I never had a problem with Wendy she was such a sweet innocent girl. I heard team Natsu cheer and come nad greet me and apologize for their actions. I said im sorry but we have to duel I cant say I w=let to train for nothing. I have to prove myself. And we may not be friends because I wont take what you guys did to me. Ill be waiting outside of the guild when you are ready. Don't keep me waiting I need to get this out of the way. Oh and by the way I will be taking all of you on at once.

**Author Notes: Woah what a chapter! Who will win in this fight? Will Lucy finally prove herself? Find out next chapter! It will be out soon! Sorry I have been having it rough lately with school and I think everyone can understand how hard it is to bring grades up. Yikes… But anywho I totally forgot Wendy was here already I list concept of the storyline XD. But Wendy will not be fighting Lucy because they are too close. Oh and to help understand this story better Pretend that ****Tenrou Island Arc never happened. ****But what will this fight prove to Lucy? What is in store for her future? Again im sorry spelling errors. I hope you enjoy! New chapter will be up in this week coming up! **

** -Alex Stormfly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natsu POV

Why would Lucy come back just to fight us, is she that mad at us? I know we have done wrong but she still hasn't forgiven us?

Lucy POV

As Team Natsu comes out I tell them that I just need to show them my strength and after that maybe just maybe things can go back to normal. I have actually never disliked Lisanna I think we could be good friends but Natsu could've included her in the team without kicking me out.

Makorav POV

Ok kids are you sure you want to do this?

"Yes!" I heard Lucy yell. Ok then with that said the battle consists of Lucy vs. Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Let the fight begin!

Natsu POV

Ok I'll start! FIRE DRAGON ROAR! After I launched my attack somehow Lucy dodged it!

Lucy POV

HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: METEOR! As I said the spell I was so fast I was seen zooming across the battle field throwing punches at Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

Erza POV

She uses Jellals Magic? Did he teach her? Doesn't matter all that matters is ending this silly fight. REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR! GO MOON STRIKE! Lucy was so fast she dodged it. ICE MAKE: LANCE I heard Gray yell as he tried to hit the extremely fast Lucy.

Lucy POV

Time to end this once and for all and show them the strength I have obtained in my training. GATE OF THE RAM! I OPEN THEE ARIES! GATE OF THE SCORPION! I OPEN THEE SCORPIO! GATE OF THE LION! I OPEN THEE LOKE! All I heard in the crowd was stuff like "wow she got strong" and then just a ton of gasps. Ok guys get ready for this! TRIPLE UNISON RAID GUYS!

Erza POV

Guys prepare yourselves big attack is coming! Get ready! Natsu get behind Gray and I! Gray make some ice shields and I'll try and block with my armor shields.

Lucy POV

Ok guys go for shining wool sand bomb spell! "Got it Lucy" all three of them yelled. LIONS BRILLIANCE! WOOL BOMB! SAND BUSTER! As the three attacks combined and hit Natsu, Gray, and Erza were somewhat injured but not down yet due to their defenses. It's ok guys go home now.

"Sorry Lucy!" Aries yelled but all I said to them was don't worry it's ok I got this.

Natsu POV

Our turn! This will be the last hit then the battle will be won by us! CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME EDGE! Fire engulfed around Lucy but right before it hit, Lucy screamed OPEN GATE OF THE CLOCK CONSTELLATION! HOROLOGIUM! After a big explosion and silver puff of smoke I saw Lucy was unharmed and Erza, Gray, and I were awaiting anxiously for her next move.

Lucy POV

I'm ending this now! Time for the big one!Hope your ready for this one! OH STARS FAR AND WIDE THAT EMBODY THE HEAVENS, BY THY RADIANCE REVEAL THY FORM TO ME, I ASK THAT YOU LEND YOUR POWER TO ME, I EMPLORE TETROBIBLOUS ETERNAL RULER OF THE STARS ABOVE, WITH ALL 88 HEAVENLY BODIES, SHINING! URANO METRIA! With that spell being chanted so many stars, constellations, and planets attacked team Natsu leaving them defeated. The battle was finally over and I proved my strength and will to the guild and especially to the people that cast me aside. The guild was in shock that a weakling like me beat them but to me and my spirits it was no surprise.

Natsu POV

Lucy from all of us we would like to apologize, what we did was wrong and we want you back. "Listen, I will stay at fairy tail but I'm not so sure about going on jobs with you guys because after seeing my old friends I formed a new team with Wendy and Levy." Lucy said. "I understand and I hope you know all of us are happy your back and very impressed with your new abilities." I replied

One day passed...

Lucy POV

As I enter the guild it feels weird after being gone for so long. I walk over to the bar to talk to Mira and as I walk past my old team all I do is say an awkward hi and a wave. Then I heard "Lucy, Wendy and I got our first job as a team you ready?" Levy called to me. Of course! As I walked out my old team looked at me with sorry eyes but I kept on going and was looking forward to new adventures with my new team. This new team was the start of a new adventure for me in fairy tail.

**Authors notes: I'm so sorry for the super long delay on this story. I can't believe it's been a year since my last year. I've been reading fan fictions and improved my writing a lot. I was working on my new story which will be out soon and will be interesting it's a different storyline. I couldn't continue writing the new one becuase I wanted to finish this one. I hope you all enjoyed. It was really short but next will be a lot longer. Maybe after the next story I'll do a sequel to this about Lucy's new team with Levy and Wendy, tell me what you guys think. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and once again sorry for the long delay and I hope you stay tuned for the next story! Also I will be more active with updating chapters! Have a good day everyone! **

**-Alex Stormfly**


End file.
